Tomates y dangos
by DauwMalfoy
Summary: ¿Quién dice que una historia de San Valentín sólo es para esas fechas? Yo no. ONESHOT. -Le gustan los tomates- -A-arigato, Itachi-kun, suki desu- ItaSakuSasu, de pequeños.


_**Disclaimer applied. **_

* * *

**Dangos y tomates.**

.

.

.

Era un mal día, lo sabía desde que abrió los ojos. Olió el aroma del delicioso desayuno que Mikoto preparaba con una cantarina voz. Se colocó su pequeña camisa manga larga color negro y sus shortsitos color blanco y salió disparado abajo, a la cocina para ir a comer la delicia que preparaba su mamá. Ella se encontraba de espaldas y escuchó los pequeños pasos que venían desde la parte de arriba de la casa, por lo que se volvió para atrás y miró a su hijo con ternura.

-**Buen día, Sasuke-chan**- comentó con emoción y felicidad.

-**Ohayo, oka-chan… Huele delicioso.**- Se sonrojó un poco el pelinegro ante la improvisada caricia que le hizo su mamá en la mejilla. Mikoto se acercó a él y depositó un beso en la frente de su niño.

-**Es que, hoy es un día especial, Sasuke-chan**- Mikoto caminó hasta la estufa y tomó un plato y lo puso sobre el desayunador que estaba en la cocina.- **Este es para ti**- le sonrió con ternura.

**-¿Qué día es hoy, oka-chan?**- preguntó un inocente Sasuke

-**Día de san Valentín, Sasuke-chan**-

-**Oh no, hoy es el día en que las asquerosas niñas me regalan chocolates.**- Sí, Sasuke se las olía desde el momento que despertó. Sol brillante, con algunas nubes, y un olor rico en la cocina, deseaba equivocarse, pero al parecer, no ocurrió.

-**Sasuke-chan, ¿Qué te he dicho de ese trato de las niñas?**-

-**Es que oka-chan, odio el chocolate…**- murmuró con un tono apenado.

-**Yo lo sé, pero podrás traérselo a oni-chan, a él le gustarán**-

A Sasuke se le llenaron los ojos negros de un brillo de felicidad y al terminar de comer, besó a su madre en la mejilla y se dispuso a salir de casa.

-**Vuelvo en un rato, oka-chan**-

-**¡****_Gambatte_****, Sasuke-chan!**-

Sasuke se puso sus zapatitos ninja en un santiamén y corrió al kinder con una nueva mentalidad. Podría regalar los chocolates a Itachi y vería a su hermano feliz, sonrió un poco y después bajó su ritmo al mirar a las chicas que llevaban bolsas más grandes de las comunes, supuso que para guardar el chocolate. Caminó lentamente a la entrada del kinder y un conglomerado de niñas lo rodearon intentando darle los chocolates caseros, él los aceptó todos pensando en su hermano y los guardó en su mochilita dando las gracias. Sasuke era un niño muy amable y todas las chicas pensaban que era atractivo, realmente esas niñas eran asquerosas. Él no tuvo problemas hasta llegar a la clase de pintura… Una odiosa niña estaba usando justo el color que quería usar él para hacerle la tarjeta a su hermano, ella estaba usando el rojo quemado y justo sólo había uno. La miró con el ceño fruncido y bufó.

-**Etto… Sasuke-kun…**- La chica que le había quitado el color ahora le hablaba, el niño se giró a verla de mala gana y miró que ella tenía las mejillas rojas.

-**¿Hn?**-

-**B-bueno, vi que querías u-usar este color…**- lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa y lo extendió para que el niño lo alcanzara

-**Sí, Sakura, arigato.**- lo tomó y cuando tocó la manita de la pelirrosa sintió algo extraño, algo diferente.

Después de terminar la tarjeta, con una pulcra ortografía, necesitaba el color verde, que nuevamente estaba en las manitas de la ojijade. Gruño notablemente y fue a encarar a la pelirrosa.

-**Sakura, estás usando el color que quiero.**-

-**Sasuke-kun, disculpa, pero… Lo estoy usando**-

¿Qué había dicho la mocosa? Obvio lo estaba usando, pero él lo quería, lo quería ahora, no estaba dispuesto a esperarla.

-**Pues lo quiero ya.**-

**-Sasuke-kun…**- La niña lo miró y sonrió con tristeza, él se había comportado muy amable el día de hoy, era como un sueño, pero debía despertar.

**-Le estoy haciendo una tarjeta a… Alguien**- Las mejillas de la niña se colorearon graciosamente y miraron al niño directamente.

-**Pues, Sakura, yo también lo estoy haciendo, usa esa frente que tienes y piensa**-

La niña miró al pelinegro con los ojos bien abiertos, quizá él no era amable con ella, pero nunca lo había insultado así, todo el mundo decía lo grande que era su frente y ahora su adorado Sasuke también, sintió un dolor detrás de los ojos y comenzó a llorar, intentaba sorber los mocos de forma lenta y pausada, para que no se notara, pero era imposible. La niña soltó el color y corrió a la puerta, Sasuke tomó el color y sonrió sintiéndose superior y se fue a colorear su tarjeta, mientras que la niña traía a la maestra… Oh no.

-**Sasuke-kun, ¿por qué insultaste a Sakura-chan?**- Le preguntó con una sonrisa imperceptible

-**¿Yo? Yo jamás insultaría a una niña.**- Respondió con astucia

-**P-pero…**- Las lágrimas de la niña se detuvieron de golpe.

-**Sakura-chan, ¿Me mentiste?**-

-**Cl-claro que no, yo jamás mentiría**- la niña comenzó a hiperventilar.

-**No era necesario que me quitaras el color, Sakura, ya terminé de usarlo.**- le extendió el color y le sonrió, falsamente.

La niña tomó su tarjeta incompleta y su mochila y corrió a la salida, como faltaban unos minutos para que salieran, la profesora lo pasó por alto y ella se sentó en el columpio de llanta. Un niño alto y mayor la miró y sonrió, decidió ir a donde estaba ella.

-**¿Qué ocurre, bonita?**- La voz era suave

Sakura se sonrojó hasta la médula al escuchar esa voz, alzó la mirada y ahí estaba, era Itachi, su mayor favorito. Realmente era muy guapo con todo y marcas debajo de los ojos. Últimamente habían crecido más que antes.

-** I-itachi-kun, Sasuke-kun me dijo cosas feas**- comentó con un sollozo ahogado.

-**Mi baka otouto… No deberías hacerle caso, tú eres muy bonita con todo y tu frente**- Itachi sonrió y le acarició la frente y luego la nariz, cosa que hizo a Sakura sonrojarse más e inflar las mejillas.

-**Etto… Itachi-kun, es día de san Valentín, y yo… Te tengo algo**- Sakura cerró los ojos fuertemente y extendió la tarjeta que la niña le hizo

-**Gracias, Sakura-chan… También te tengo algo**- Itachi se acercó y besó la naricita de la niña, se separó de ella y sacó un dulce de su mochila empacado en un bento. –**Sé que no es un chocolate, pero, bueno, unos dangos caseros son buenos, ¿no? Te quiero, Sakura-chan**- Ese te quiero había sido casi un lamento silencioso, a Sakura le gustaba Sasuke, no Itachi.

-**Arigato, Itachi-kun**- lo abrazó y depositó un besito en la mejilla del hincado Uchiha. La niña abrió su mochilita y sacó un estuche rosita con el símbolo Haruno. –**Yo también preparé algo para ti, aunque este si es chocolate, espero te guste**- Itachi tomó el presente en sus manos y lo abrió cuidadosamente, miró los chocolates decorados a mano y tomó uno en su boca y lo mordió, realmente no estaban tan mal para ser una niña de 6 años, realmente estaba muy bueno y era el primer chocolate que no rechazaba el día de hoy.

-**Hn, Otouto desagrada los dulces**-

-**¿De verdad?**-

-**Le gustan los tomates**- En el fondo de su corazón le dolía, adoraba a esa pequeña niña, aunque fuera 5 años menor que ella, no le importaba.

-**A-arigato, Itachi-kun, ****_suki desu_**- la niña lo abrazó y besó su mejilla, él le extendió su regalo de san Valentín, y ella se fue corriendo feliz a casa. Él suspiró y se tocó la mejilla. Ella era muy buena, era una buena chica y quería a su hermano. Fue por Sasuke al kínder y recibió muchos dulces, que al parecer, Sasuke había recibido, pero todos se los estaba dando.

-**Otouto, un pajarito me dijo algo sobre una niña**- lo miró.

-**Oni-chan, son mentiras.**- Hizo un puchero mientras caminaba de la mano de Itachi.

-**No debes ser grosero con las personas, otouto. Menos si ellas son amables contigo**- Itachi le soltó la mano y lo regañó con la mirada. Sasuke apartó la vista y recordó que había hecho una tarjeta para él. Oh, parecía que ya se la había dado… Esperen, él no le había dado nada a Itachi. ¿Quién diantres le había dado esa tarjeta?

-**Oni-chan, ¿Quién te regaló esa tarjeta?**- La señaló con sus manitas.

-**Una amiga, Sasuke.**-

-**¿Te gusta? Tú no aceptas esas cosas.**-

-**Digamos que no podía rechazarla… Basta, otouto, debemos ir a casa, hay una sorpresa para ti.**-

Después de caminar un rato y llegar a los suburbios Uchiha, a las afueras de Konoha, su mamá los recibió con una deliciosa comida. Pero eso era normal, ella siempre los recibía así, ¿A qué se habría referido su hermano?

Justo después de pensar eso, se escucharon unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta, Sasuke corrió a abrir, pero al parecer su mamá estaba más cerca, ella abrió la puerta.

-**Sasuke-chan, te buscan.**- Mikoto sonreía mientras veía la puerta y Sasuke se acercó.

Y ahí estaba ella. La espantosa y molesta niña cabello rosa, ¿Qué quería? ¿Quitarle sus colores? ¿Regalarle chocolates? Chasqueó la lengua y la miró fijo, con enfado.

-** ¿Qué quieres, Sakura?**-

-**Te traje algo, e-es un pequeño detalle.**- La niña estaba sonrojada hasta la médula y le extendió una cajita de color rosa con el símbolo de los Haruno, Sasuke sabía que eran chocolates, deseó tirárselos ahí mismo, pero estaba oka-chan. Abrió el presente y miró algo que no se esperó. Eran tomates, tomates cortados en forma de corazón. Pequeños y deliciosos tomates, sólo para él. Parpadeó bien para asegurarse de que eran eso y no chocolates, entonces, los olió. Si lo eran, no había duda.

-**¡Kyaaaaaah! Sasuke-chan tiene una admiradora tan tierna.**-

El grito de Mikoto se escuchó por toda la casa, Itachi supo que su Sakura-chan estaba ahí, pero no estaba ahí por él, lo estaba por su estúpido hermano menor. Bah. Decidió bajar, sería mejor que acompañara a la pequeña a su casa, después de todo, el Clan Uchiha era una locura. Ya estando cerca de la puerta, escuchó un ligero gracias por parte de Sasuke, corrió a la puerta para ver la hermosa carita de su Sakura.

-**D-de nada, Sasuke-kun**- La pequeña sonrió con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-**Oh, Itachi-kun, que bien que bajaste. Deberías acompañar a esta adorable jovencita a casa, después de todo, es peligroso que ande sola por ahí.**- Mikoto sonrió para la niña y le depositó un beso en la frente.

-**Hai, Oka-san**- Itachi tomó de la mano a Sakura y se la llevó lejos de Sasuke, lo hizo por un impulso, se sentía extraño.

Cuando salieron del barrio Uchiha, la menor comenzó a hablar con voz baja y armoniosa, como siempre lo hacía, como siempre lo hacía con él.

-**Gracias, Itachi-kun, por el consejo**-

-**No hay de que, Sakura-chan**-

-**Creo que le gustó mucho a Sasuke-kun, me siento muy feliz.**-

-**¿Por Sasuke?**-

-**Más porque estás aquí conmigo en vez de tus admiradoras, Itachi-kun**- La niña obligó agacharse al niño uchiha para darle un besito sobre la nariz. Ella sería siempre su primer amor, el olor de la niña sería el favorito de él y la suavidad de sus labios sería su droga.

* * *

**Mini diccionario de japonés.**

**Ohayo**: Buenos días.  
**Oka-chan**: Mamá (sólo se dice así cuando hay mucho cariño).  
**Gambatte**: Suerte/ánimos/esfuérzate. (no sé si se escriba así :C).  
**Otouto**: Hermano menor.  
**Suki desu**: Te quiero.

* * *

últimamente he tenido un mega hiper ataque de parejas que tengan mucha diferencia de edad, y bueno, si esta cree que es mucha, no espero por publicar el siguiente. Sé que tengo una historia pendiente, pero es que, necesito betearlo antes de subirlo y así. No se desesperen c:

**FELIZ SAN VALENTÍN ATRASADO :DD, pero más vale tarde que nunca, ne? **

**Es un pequeño ItaSakuSasu, que me gustó un poco, más que nada porque cuando son pequeños son tan monos D:… bueno, espero les guste, comenten, comentar es gratis y es bueno para la salud del escritor :DDD, no me dejen morir de cáncer de soledad T_T**

**Hasta la próxima. **


End file.
